RIPPED
by harrys-sad-fish
Summary: REPOST. Lex is dead and Clark is corrupt! Will they find each other again?
1. Default Chapter

RIPPED  
Ripped from life. When he was alive, I could only focus upon the hardened glint in his eyes, those orbs that had seen far more anguish than they should have. Yet now that I look back upon those memories, examine them through my utter emptiness, I can discern so much more.  
  
The soft affection in them, hidden beneath the shadows in his soul. So many people had hurt him, so many had trampled him over the years. It was so difficult for him to trust.  
  
Yet he trusted me.  
  
I remember when I heard the news. It was the first time in weeks I'd managed to rip the kryptonite ring from my finger, and sudden doubts and fears were swirling in my mind. My world was now Metropolis, dark and hard. I wanted home, I wanted my family.  
  
And then I saw the newspaper.  
  
It was a scrap, lying half-soaked on the wet cement. "Lex Luthor Dead". Dead.  
  
There were so many things I should have said to him, so many opportunites I lost.  
  
I put the ring back on. Thoughts of Lex crept to the back of my mind as the red kryptonite took over once again, like a retreating school of goldfish. But they never left me.  
  
He'd been ripped from me, forever.  
  
(A/N) What do you think? Should I write a sequel? 


	2. TWO

                                                                                PART TWO

                Lex trailed his lips to the place between the ear and the neck, opening his mouth a little to catch the base of the ear gently. Clark sighed as Lex kissed along his neck. Lex's other arm moved around Clark's waist as he moved himself in front of the younger man. Lips were on his larynx, tipping the head back to kiss the other side of the neck and move up again to the other cheek. This time, Lex moved his face in closer, pressing his slightly parted mouth against Clark's. Before Clark could think in the cold of the night, react and open his mouth to speak, Lex had him pressed against the trunk of the tree, arms around his waist possessively but not harshly, kissing his closed mouth with the tender feel of silk and satin ribbon.

                For some reason, Clark tried to react in words, but all he could express was a soft, surprised muffle that made Lex move back a little.

                "L…Lex?" Clark finally whispered what he had tried to say before. His large, brown eyes were opened wide to meet his friend's blue-eyed gaze. Lex looked flushed, and Clark didn't even consider his own face's rosy colour right then. Lex inched back a little, trembling in his voice and fingers, shaking his head lightly in the moonlight.

                "I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't mean to.." Lex paused as he regarded Clark's confused, naïve expression, sort of lost in the moment. Clark's arms were still caught around Lex's waist, as much as Lex's were around Clark's. There did not seem to be any horror in Clark's face, or his eyes, and Lex's heart seemed to cease its heavy pounding. Lex was still very close to his friend, who only blinked up innocently at him, radiating in clueless wonder.

                "Lex, no.. You didn't do anything.. wrong…" Clark caught his own breath, flustered and uncertain with what he was saying at all. "Don't.." Don't go. Don't leave. Don't stop.

                Lex leaned in again, closing the small space between himself and the larger man, kissing the brown eyes shut tenderly before kissing the lips briefly once more.

                "Did I… ever tell you how.. much I really respect you, Clark?" Lex paused, keeping himself from going any further, too fast. His hands were tight against Clark's waist. He had dreamed of some moment like this many times before, but it never feeling so simple, so utterly strange and wonderful as this. "How much you really mean to me?"

                Clark was afraid of speaking, uncertain mind thinking that his voice might ruin the shaky feeling inside of him that he was beginning to enjoy. He nodded briefly, to Lex's surprise, and whispered.

                "Y…yea… lots of times… You're my best friend, remember?..."

                Lex almost chuckled, smiling slightly at his friend's clueless way of not really knowing what was being asked of him. He pressed himself even closer against Clark's body, enough to make the younger man gasp and fluster. Lex responded simply, straightforward.

                "Of course. But I.. I love you, Clark."

                "I.."

                Clark was silenced as Lex's mouth was upon his once again, pressing a little harder this time, like he was afraid of what Clark might say in response. But Clark only accepted the treatment, shaking a little from nervousness. Lex could feel at the way his friend only responded to what he was doing first, that Clark had never been kissed before, and almost felt guilty at what he was doing. But the feeling passed as he was flooded with sudden passion for the brunette man, who only moved himself closer against Lex's body with every motion he made. He was ecstatic, terribly overwhelmed with his emotions that he felt he might do something drastic, and did not seem to mind at all.


	3. THREE

                The winds outside stirred the leaves to a cloud of angry fish.  People huddled within their overcoats, all thinking of Yuri Gargarin and perhaps other Russian figures in history.

                But that didn't matter.

                In the highest office, of the highest building, of the highest city in Kansas (which was not very high, because Kansas is pretty goddamn flat….)

                Martha Kent stared morosely at the phone she was expected to answer.

                She hated working as a receptionist.

                                                                THE END


End file.
